


Dear America

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada's letter to America, written to explain to America exactly why Canada took his place, when it should have been America who died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear America

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based loosely off the song Servant of Evil, and just randomly sprung into my head, I hope it's not too bad. At the end there are four sets of two lines, each two lines is supposed to be sung at the same time. The first is Canada, the second is America.

Dear America

I hated it when they took us away from each other, I cried for a full week and then I wouldn't leave my room for 6 months. I wish we could have had more time together as children, but all good things must come to an end, right? They were the big strong countries, and because we were the colonies we had to follow all their rules. Then again, England and France never had much concern for who they affect in their petty fights to just be better than the other, especially you. Even when France gave me back to England it seemed as though you'd forgotten about me. You rose so quickly and soon we both were adults, you know, I was worried you would leave me behind and I'd be left as the forgotten little boy forever. But, as soon as you became independent you were also pushing me to as well, and I realised that you'd never forgotten about me.

We were brought together again, but I was worried, even though you were still innocent and full of smiles, you had a nasty streak. However, I was willing to do anything for you. You had the whole world's attention, and I was content to protect you from them, do anything to stop them from hurting you, so you would keep smiling. When I found out that England was dating France, you stoppd smiling, so I did what you asked, when I killed France, you finally started to smile again. You believed that England might love you, you made a silly mistake though, England never realised what you were doing, and he thought you were spending all your time trying to ruin his happiness. He raised the other countries against you, telling them that you were too powerful, that you must be brought down. All the while, you were still smiling at the pancakes I made you for breakfast, and then choking when you tried to eat them too fast.

You're reading this note because I can't let you stop smiling, America, I'd rather die then have you stop smiling. So that's what I'm doing, I've cut my hair, I'm wearing contacts and your clothes, I want you to change into my clothes and run. Goodbye little brother.

From Canada  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
America watched as they took Canada up in front of the firing squad, the letter clutched tightly in his hand. Ever fibre in his being told him to run far away, and not to watch this, but he couldn't leave. What made his heart break was Canada started to sing, and, following along, he did as well, both lines sung together in harmony:

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.  
Finally, long awaited, the time had come.

They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt.

The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum.

Never fear, never cry, I will always be near.  
The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy.

Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears.  
Grinning to the world you spoke my line on your knees.

"Of course, I'm the hero, dude."

6 gunshots.


End file.
